You're Mine, Forever and Always
by rye-chan
Summary: Harry's overly stressed out to the point that he collapses and stops breathing. Will Harry survive when his own friends abandoned him when he needed them most?
1. Chapter 1

You're Mine, Forever and Always

Prologue:

A Nightmare Come True

_Harry potter is a fourteen year old wizard with a very complicated life. His parents were murder by the darkest of wizards, Lord Voldemort, his only living relatives were muggles who hated his very existence, and one of his teachers at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry despised him. His bitter rival since first year also gave him more problems that he really didn't need._

_Draco Malfoy with his sleek pale blonde hair and his misted silver eyes always found it amusing to torment the dark haired, green eyed teen. And just when Harry thought his life couldn't get any worse it was announced that the Triwizard tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts that year._

_At first, Harry thought it would be an awesome thing to see not wanting to enter himself. He figured there was enough of a spotlight on him already and didn't need it getting brighter, especially when it had started to finally dull a little. Plus Harry had risked his life enough times to satisfy even the most daring of dare devils._

_So Harry sat with the rest of the school and its visiting school members from other countries, all waiting with bated breath for when the goblet of fire finally chose the competitors. Finally it happened, bright red flames shot up, high out of the goblet and the fist competitor was chosen; Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. The second competitor came next; Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons academy. And last but certainly not least, the Hogwarts champion; Cedric Diggory._

_The whole school was cheering before Dumbledore called for quiet as he started to make a speech. In the middle of his words though, the goblet's flames turned red hot again and shot out another name, Harry's name. The entire school went silent, all eyes on Harry who went pale white in horror._

_Dumbledore beckoned Harry forward but he couldn't move. Finally Hermione had to push Harry to his feet. The dark haired teen stumbled to Dumbledore who pointed to the door the other champions went through. Harry, heart racing in panic, went through it and heard loud shouts of outrage the minute the door closed behind him, the sound like a death sentence._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Death's Kiss

Harry awoke with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had dreamed of that night since it happened two and a half weeks ago, over and over again. Every morning he would wake up feeling sick, desperate and hopeful that someone had found a way of getting him out of the competition. He knew it wouldn't happen though, he had no choice.

Harry very unwillingly got out of bed and dressed, seeing that Ron had already left. Harry knew Ron didn't believe that he didn't put his own name in the goblet and was furious at him for it; but also severely depressed that his own friend didn't have his back.

Harry sighed sadly and made his way out of Gryffindor tower, heading down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry didn't really know why he even bothered going; every time he tried eating he couldn't and just stood up to leave. Then again, he knew it was because the only person who did believe him was there, the only person who would still talk to him, Hermione.

She alone stood by Harry's side, supporting him as best she could. Hermione kept trying to help Harry, give him confidence but it didn't do much. Harry still felt horribly alone, more so than any other time in his life. Harry of course hid his depression from Hermione, not wanting to worry her anymore than she already was.

Once again Harry sat at Gryffindor table and stared at the food around him, starving but incapable of swallowing anything. Getting frustrated Hermione actually made Harry eat something which made the dark haired boy stand up and leave moments after.

Harry went to the boy's bathroom and stood in front of a sink, bent over slightly, throwing up. After he rinsed out the sink then filled it with water and stared at his green eyed reflection. For the first time in weeks, the dark haired teen saw how pale his complexion had become. Not only was he paler than a white sheet but he also developed a fever eight days ago, adding a light red tint to his, otherwise, colorless features.

Harry stared at his reflection for a while, deep in thought. It seemed that everything bad that could happen happened to him. He was sick of it, sick of the stress and how unfair and unreasonable people were.

_Why? What did I do? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? _Harry thought miserably to himself.

Then the bell rang, alerting Harry that it was time for his potions class. He sighed in exhaustion as he made his way down to the cold dungeons, shivering worse than before. When he arrived his classmates were already there but he kept his distance, standing alone.

Suddenly the hall started to spin and Harry closed his eyes in an attempt to make it stop. He swayed on the spot and to keep himself from collapsing, leaned against the wall. He knew without checking that his fever was getting worse. When Harry opened his eyes he saw a somewhat blurred figure standing in front of him, talking.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry mumbled, not registering what the person said as he tried to get his vision back. When he did he saw that Severus Snape was the one in front of him.

"I said get inside Potter." Snape repeated, giving Harry an irritated and questioning look.

Harry did as he was told and took the only seat left open at the back of the room. The young wizard inwardly groaned as he sat down beside Draco Malfoy. Again Harry had a dizzy spell and laid his head on his arms, still shivering. Again everything went blurry as sweat accumulated on his forehead.

Draco watched Harry from the corner of his eye and wondered what was going on. The blonde teen had noticed how Potter had become increasingly pale each day. He saw Harry barely eating anything any more and, just before class, how he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oi! Potter, pay attention!" Draco hissed under his breath as Snape started speaking.

Harry struggled to sit up right as the dungeon class swam in and out of view. He tried to listen to what Snape was saying but the potions master had stopped talking then. The room was filled with chairs being pushed back as the students went to get their supplies. The potion they were making today was the draught of peace.

_The drought of peace huh? Maybe I'll drink a caldron full and slip into a coma for the rest of my life_. Harry thought bitterly as his exhaustion took its toll on him.

Towards the end of the class Snape made his way around the student's caldrons, making observations and remarks. When he got to Harry's caldron Snape's eyes widened slightly in surprise and looked at his student.

"Potter, do you know what this is?" Snape asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"No." Harry replied as he stared at the bright silver and gold concoction swirling around in his caldron, rippling endlessly even though it was never touched. He thought it was rather pretty and, before Snape came over, filled up a medium sized vial, storing it in his bag.

"This potion you some how managed to make is called 'Death's Kiss'. It is the deadliest potion known and has no antidote. It has only been made once before by a very old wizard in the 1800s. No record of its ingredients was ever made. Even I don't know how to make it."

Everyone was staring at Harry in surprise. He took no notice, his gaze still held by the shimmering silver and gold liquid. A thought occurred to him then, a question he really wanted an answer to.

"What would happen if some one drank 'Death's Kiss'?" Harry asked quietly.

"The fool would die a very slow and very painful death." Snape answered.

"It's that bad? But it's so pretty!" Pansy Parkinson asked in awe.

"It would." Snape answered as he waved his wand, vanishing 'Death's Kiss' from Harry's caldron.

The second the potion disappeared Harry looked up at Snape. The potions master saw a very odd look in Harry's bright green eyes. He saw a longing sadness as well as fierce rage like the dark haired teen had just lost his one true love. Snape actually felt unnerved by that look and was quite glad the potion was gone now.

The bell rang then, making the whole class jump, startling them all. Snape left first then the students. Harry was the last one to go and as he slowly walked out realized something. He remembered exactly what he used to make that potion which surprised him.

Thinking for a moment, Harry stood in the doorway of his potions class. After a few minutes Harry decided to close the door and remake 'Death's Kiss'. Two hours later the beautiful silver and gold potion was shimmering once more in Harry's caldron. It really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire fourteen years of life.

Harry wanted to save as much as he could and filled six other vials so he had seven gold and silver filled treasures.

_Hm, I wonder what it tastes like_. Harry thought, his depression getting a greater hold on him.

Harry reached out and dipped two fingers into the shimmering potion.

_It feels like velvet silk. _Harry thought as he brought his fingers to his lips. Harry gasped suddenly. _Can't breathe!! _Harry thought frantically.

He was shaking worse than before as he gasped for air, his wind pipe constricting. The green eyed teen stopped fighting then and everything around him went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Panic, Potions and Unwanted Visitors

Draco was almost to the great hall when he realized he had left his notebook in the potions class. Sighing in annoyance, the blonde turned around and went back to the dungeon classroom. It took a few minutes but when he got there he saw the door was shut.

_That's odd. Usually Professor Snape leaves the door open_. Draco thought to himself but shrugged it off.

He opened the door and went inside. He took barely a step when he saw a caldron lit and something shimmering inside it. His misty silver eyes then fell upon the figure on the floor. Malfoy's mouth fell open as he saw Harry Potter lying beside the desk-table, immobile.

He threw himself beside the sick teen's side and called his name. The blonde received no response and started to panic. He shook Harry's limp form in an attempt to wake him but that didn't work either. Finally Draco laid his head on Harry's chest and gasped.

_He isn't breathing! _Draco thought, terrified.

"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!" Draco shouted as he held Harry in his arms, still trying to get a response from the immobile teen.

With in minutes Draco heard hurried footsteps and in came Severus Snape. Snape looked at the scene before him and immediately went to Draco for answers.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"I l-left my notebook here so I came back to get it and I f-found him here on the floor! H-he isn't breathing!" Draco rushed out, stumbling over his words slightly.

Snape placed a few fingers both above Harry's slightly parted lips and below his nose, feeling for breath. He felt nothing and cursed. He pulled out his wand when the caldron caught his attention. Snape stood to see what was inside and cursed even louder as the silver and gold liquid of 'Death's Kiss' shimmered. The potions master noticed that about a quarter of the potion was gone and, looking at Harry's right hand, saw some of the potion on his finger tips.

_If Potter drank that… _Snape didn't want to finish the thought as he too started to panic, inwardly.

Kneeling down beside the unconscious teen and the blonde, Snape pointed his wand at Harry's chest. He cast many complex spells to save the teenage wizard and finally, after ten minutes, Harry shuttered. The dark haired boy started coughing and, to Draco's and Snape's horror, blood came out.

Snape, reacting quickly, pulled Harry from Draco's arms and rolled him onto his side. Doing this kept Harry from choking on the blood he was coughing up and also let the red liquid drain out. Harry continued to cough for almost five minutes before taking in a shuddering breath and releasing it.

Harry opened his eyes partially and saw nothing but blurred images as he tried to move, only to collapse on Draco's lap, barely conscious and his breathing uneven. The dark haired teen was shivering just as bad as he was before passing out. He curled up slightly in an attempt to stay warm.

Draco could feel the suffering teen shake and he removed his cloak to cover Harry up, hoping it would help to warm him up better. The blonde then noticed how flushed Potter was and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Sir?" Malfoy called to Snape.

"What is it Draco?" Snape asked.

"He has a really high fever." Draco answered, his eyes not leaving Harry's face.

"Get him to my office, Draco, and wait there for me. I need to get rid of this potion."

"What potion is it?"

"It's…" Snape hesitated, not really sure he wanted to tell Draco, knowing the blonde would most likely freak out, "'Death's Kiss'."

"What? But I thought…how did he make it again? I didn't think he was even paying attention to what he was doing today!" Draco's voice shook with worry.

"Apparently we both made the mistake in assuming Potter wasn't paying attention. Now get to my office."

Draco nodded and carefully picked Harry up bridal style. He was surprised at how light the sick wizard was. The blonde carried the dark haired teen to Snape's office and waited, anxious to know that Harry would be alright.

_This is stupid! Why in bloody hell do I even care? It's Potter for crying out loud! We hate each other and everything! _Malfoy thought, knowing that wasn't true.

Malfoy had always cared about Potter. He only ever wanted to be friends with him but things didn't go well at all. The person he did hate, detest really, was Ronald Weasley. He blamed the red head for stealing away his chance to get close to Harry and would never forgive him. Even now Malfoy was furious that Ron abandoned Harry out of jealousy, leaving the dark haired teen to suffer alone.

He looked down at Harry wrapped in his cloak, still shivering, struggling to breathe, and suffering from a high fever that was making everything else worse. The blonde sighed as he hugged the emerald eyed boy to himself, giving in to his true feelings, and whispered to Harry, though he wasn't sure if the younger teen could hear him.

_"I love you."_

Draco didn't know Snape was at the door and heard what he had just whispered to his school mate. Snape was momentarily stunned to hear those words coming from Malfoy and directed to Potter, of all people. He shook his head at the unimportant thing and fully entered his office.

"Draco." Snape called to get the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Move Potter closer to the fireplace. It's best to keep him as warm as possible." Snape said as he lit the fire with a flick of his wand.

Draco did as he was told and moved Harry over to the fireplace. He sat on the singed rug and felt the warmth of the flames. Malfoy counted the seconds until Potter finally stopped shivering. Once again his gaze rested on the sick teen's face as he unconsciously ran his fingers through the midnight locks.

Snape meanwhile, got started on making a potion to help reduce Harry's fever, help him breathe easier, heal what ever caused the boy to cough up blood, and hopefully counteract the potion he might have ingested. All through out Snape glanced over at the boys, making sure Potter wasn't close to dying again. He knew that if something else happened Draco would yell out to him, though his unease kept him checking every so often.

After an hour and a half the potion was ready. It was the color of fire; red, yellow and orange swirling around in a frenzy as a little bit of blue streaked through it. Snape filled a small goblet full and carried it over to Draco and Harry. He knelt beside the boys and was just about to wake Potter when a knock on his office door came. Snape sighed in agitation and handed the potion to Malfoy and went to answer the door.

"Make sure he drinks all of it Draco."

Malfoy nodded and, for the time being, placed the goblet of potion at his side. He then stroked Harry's cheek gently and called out his name.

"Harry, come on Harry, wake up. You have to wake up now." Draco said, waiting for any sign that Harry was waking up.

Harry was lost in a fog of blurred images when he heard a voice calling to him.

"Harry, come on Harry, wake up. You have to wake up now." The voice said.

Harry recognized it and was surprised at how caring and worried it sounded. Wanting to do what the voice wanted, the young wizard fought to wake up. A few minutes later Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of misty silver eyes staring into his own.

_"D-Draco?" _Harry whispered, unable to talk any louder.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd come to." Draco said with a strained smile, "You need to drink this Harry. It'll help you get better."

Draco held the goblet of potion to Harry's lips. Harry obliged and opened his mouth a little. Slowly, and after a few breaks, Harry drank the whole potion. Draco set the empty goblet on the floor and pulled Harry close as the sick teen cuddled against him.

"Harry, please tell me, did you drink that potion?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer he would get.

Harry coughed a little before he answered.

_"N-no, I collapsed before I could." _Harry told Draco as he fell asleep.

Draco knew from that response that Harry had intended to drink 'Death's Kiss'. The blonde buried his face in Harry's hair as he fought back the urge to shout at Snape for telling the sick wizard what that potion did.

Snape came back then looking hassled. Draco looked up when he heard more than one set of footsteps and saw two people with Snape. Malfoy saw it was Durmstrang's headmaster and the youngest seeker in the quidditch league, Viktor Krum.

_They'd better be quiet or I'll jinx them into the next century. _Draco thought viciously. He didn't want anyone waking Harry up unless it was absolutely necessary. He listened somewhat to the conversation, not really caring what was being said.

"So, tell me Severus, why were you so reluctant to let us in?" Karkaroff asked.

"I told you already, I have other priorities to take care of and entertaining visitors is not one of them." Snape replied coolly.

"Like what?" Karkaroff pestered.

"An ill student." Snape responded through gritted teeth.

It was then that Karkaroff and Krum noticed Draco sitting on the rug in front of the fire, Harry in his arms. The other two couldn't tell it was Harry though and that was a relief to both Malfoy and Snape.

"I take it the one being held is ill?" Karkaroff asked stupidly.

"Oh, no, he's just a life sized doll I carry around!" Draco said sarcastically and viciously.

Snape couldn't help but smirk at the look that crossed Karkaroff's features.

"What is with the tone of voice boy?" Karkaroff asked angrily.

Draco just scoffed at the man and faced back toward the fire. Karkaroff glared at Malfoy then looked at Snape.

"If he were in Durmstrang he would be beaten for his rudeness!" Karkaroff lectured Snape, "Do these Hogwarts students not get punished for being rude to guests?"

"Normally they would. However you are being louder than necessary in this room. Draco just doesn't want his…friend to be woken up. He is very ill, as I mentioned earlier."

Karkaroff looked at the boy in Draco's arms, squinting slightly in an attempt to see who it is. Krum looked over at the two teens curiously, his usual sour-puss vanishing for the time being.

"Draco." Snape called, knowing what both visitors were trying to do.

"Sir?"

"Take your friend to a quiet place so he may rest without being disturbed."

"Yes sir." Draco answered as he picked Harry up, pulling the hood of his cloak over Harry's head before hand.

He left Snape's office and headed to the Slytherin dorms. Once inside he went directly to his personal room and gently laid Harry in the very fluffy, very comfortable bed. He removed the cloaks and his shoes, transfiguring the younger teen's clothes into pajamas. Draco did the same to his clothes, only into a t-shirt and sweats, kicked his own shoes off and climbed into the bed beside Harry.

_"Sleep well." _Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he ran his fingers through the sick wizard's silken, midnight hair, refusing to leave his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Why

It was almost dinner time when someone came knocking on Draco's door. The blonde woke up and looked around his room, dazed. His eyes fell upon the sick wizard beside him and he sat up in a panic, cursing himself for falling asleep.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Draco! What if something happened to him when I was asleep? What the hell was I thinking? _Draco thought to himself, frantically checking that Harry was alright.

Potter was still breathing, though with some difficulty, and his fever had yet to break. Other than that, the younger teen was alright, and still alive. Malfoy sighed in relief as he heard another knock on his door. He climbed, gently out of bed so as not to disturb Harry, and answered his door.

"Professor?" Draco saw it was Snape.

"How's Potter doing?" Snape asked as Draco stepped aside to allow the potions master into the room.

"He's…still the same." Draco said sadly.

"Do you know if he drank any of the caldron's contents?" Snape asked.

"H-he said he didn't, that he collapsed before…" Draco hesitated, looking away from his teacher.

"Before what?" Snape insisted.

"Before he could drink any of it." Malfoy said angrily as he turned to face Severus once again, "Why did you have to tell him what that potion did? It wasn't necessary!" The blonde almost shouted.

Snape looked at his favorite student and saw how much the blonde was bothered by this incident.

"I didn't know he was…suicidal." Severus replied, almost whispering.

The two looked at Harry as he continued to suffer from an unknown source. Snape and Malfoy were trying to figure out what was afflicting him in such a dangerous way. An idea struck Draco then and voiced it to Snape.

"What if someone poisoned him?"

"That is a possibility…" Snape hesitated.

"But…" Draco sighed.

"But most poisons work rather fast. So if Potter was poisoned he wouldn't be alive right now."

Draco stared at Harry's face, taking in the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, the flushed color of his cheeks, the slight trembling of his lips, and the shuttering of his eye lids. Malfoy really couldn't stand seeing Potter suffering like this. Another knock on the door drew their attention from Harry for a moment. Draco answered it and saw Pansy there.

"Draco, come have dinner! You missed lunch with me earlier!" The girl whined, annoying the blonde teen.

"I'm busy at the moment." Draco answered curtly.

"But-" Pansy began but the door was shut in her face, cutting her off.

Malfoy sighed to himself as he wondered what he saw in that girl. He looked at Snape, about to give another theory for Harry's illness, when they heard something. Immediately they turned toward the bed and watched Harry closely. A moment later they heard the sound again, more clearly this time.

_"Draco…" _Harry murmured, still unable to talk any louder than a whisper.

Malfoy was at Harry's side in an instant, surprising Snape and causing him to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm right here Harry." Draco said quietly, hoping that Harry wasn't just talking in his sleep.

Seconds after bright green eyes opened half way to meet misted silver staring into them. Harry tried to sit up but could barely lift his arms. He abandoned the idea and just lay in the bed, staring into mysterious eyes filled with worry.

"Draco." Snape called.

"What?"

"Here, he needs to drink this." Snape held out the same fire colored potion to his student.

Draco took it and crawled closer to Harry, helping him to sit up some. Snape decided to leave at that point and closed the door behind him. Harry saw the potion in Draco's hand.

_"W-what is…that?" _Harry struggled out.

"It's the same thing you took this morning. It's going to help you get better." Draco explained.

Harry's response stunned Malfoy.

_"N-no." _Harry mumbled

"What? Why?"

_"I don't…want…"_

"What? What don't you want?" Draco was desperate to understand.

_"…Don't want…to live…anymore…"_

Draco could not believe what he heard. He thought Harry had given up dieing when he took the fiery potion the first time.

"Why…Why would you…?"

_"I can't…take it…I'm sick of everything…nothing matters…no one cares…"_

"That's not true! Granger! Granger cares about you!" Draco threw at Harry, hoping it worked even if it was weak attempt.

_"No…she's…sick of me…" _Harry finally admitted out loud, his eyes stinging with tears.

"She…she doesn't matter anyway! But there is someone who cares…" Draco said with a blush.

Draco felt his heart tearing as the tears started to fall from those emerald eyes he couldn't get enough of.

_"No there's not." _Harry groaned in misery and pain.

"Yes there is!" Draco assured firmly.

Harry just shook his head slightly as his tears continued to fall, leaving behind wet trails down his flushed cheeks.

"Dammit, Potter there is! It's me!" Draco admitted at last.

Harry looked at Draco with watery eyes; pain, sorrow, loneliness, and depression displayed with in them.

_"No-"_

"Yes, I do! I…when I found you in the dungeons I panicked and tried to get to wake up but you didn't. You weren't breathing and I was afraid…afraid you'd die."

The dark haired teen seemed to be looking for some sort of lie in what Malfoy was saying, he found none. Unable to hold back anymore, Harry became hysterical. Draco pulled the depressed and sick teen into his arms and held him tight, whispering to him.

"I'm here; I'm always here for you."

Harry clung onto Malfoy, refusing to relinquish his grasp for any reason. After the blonde calmed the younger wizard down, he convinced Potter to drink the potion. Potter drank it slowly, like the first time, and felt some what better than he did before. Moments later Harry fell asleep in Draco's arms.

The blonde smiled contently as he carefully lay down with the dark haired teen, trying not to wake him. About twenty minutes later Draco fell asleep with his arms still wrapped securely around his Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

Life with Muggles

Harry had been recovering from the stress and depression for almost two weeks. In that time no one, aside from Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, knew where the dark haired teen had gone. The entire school was in a panic, students, teachers, and visitors alike were searching for the boy who lived but never found him.

Snape had asked Draco repeatedly to tell everyone were Potter was but the blonde refused every time; saying the school deserves to panic about and fear what happened to Harry. Snape told Draco that the headmaster needed to know where he was and the teenage wizard flipped out. He yelled at Snape saying Dumbledore didn't care enough to notice how much Harry was suffering.

Severus thought over what Draco had said for a few days. He decided that Malfoy had a very good point and promised his student he wouldn't tell anyone, at the moment, where Harry has been. Draco calmed down some and continued his care for the sick teen. Snape actually had to remake the fire colored potion twice; Harry's condition worse than the potions master first thought it was.

Malfoy found out; when Harry was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes, the cause of the serious illness was from intense physical and emotional stress topped with exhaustion. Draco explained this all to Snape, who checked up on Harry regularly, and the teacher was slightly surprised.

"It was all a result of the Triwizard tournament." Draco said angrily.

"So it would seem. There's really no other explanation." Snape agreed just before he left.

For the most part Harry slept while Malfoy took to pacing his room, cursing out everyone that he thought added to Harry's stress level. He rarely left his room and had made a request with the house elves that worked at the school to bring him and Harry food, just until the dark haired boy was better. The elves were happy to oblige and had been delivering breakfast, lunch and dinner to Draco's room, secretly.

Now, after two very long weeks, Harry was moving around more and Draco couldn't have been happier. He and Harry have become very close the past three days; talking and laughing about different things. Though Harry still slept quite often, the remainder of that time was spent lying beside Draco, talking, or playing a game of wizard's chess or exploding snap.

"Draco, how many classes have you missed?" Harry asked in the middle of a game of wizards chess, which he was still very bad at.

"It doesn't matter. Snape has been bringing me any work I might have missed…and now that I think about, he's been getting yours as well." Draco answered.

Harry groaned at the thought of all the work he's missed and would have to make up. Draco smiled at his friend as his pawn took down one of Harry's.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you catch up with everything, I promise." Draco assured.

Harry remembered something then, from when he was barely conscious in Snape's office.

_"I love you."_

Harry gazed at Draco whose attention was currently focused on making his next move. Soon though, the blonde felt a gaze on him and looked up. He saw bright, emerald colored eyes staring at him, a small smile on the light pink lips.

"What?" Draco asked, blushing slightly under the intensity of Harry's gaze.

"I heard you." Harry said still smiling.

"Er, heard me when?" Draco asked, confused.

"In Snape's office, when you were waiting for him, I heard you whisper: 'I love you.'" Harry recited with a little blush.

"I…you were…I thought…" Draco stumbled out, incapable of forming a complete sentence in his surprise and embarrassment.

Harry chuckled at how bright Malfoy's blush was and leaned forward. He pulled Draco forward then and claimed the blonde's soft lips. Malfoy's misty silver eyes widened in shock but soon closed and kissed Harry back. They broke apart moments later, both bright red, and smiled at each other.

"Why don't we go get lunch?" Harry asked; he was getting very hungry and wanted to stretch his legs.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Draco replied, not really wanting anyone to see Harry.

The two made their way out of the Slytherin dorms, getting shouts of surprise upon seeing Harry from other Slytherins, and headed to the great hall. They didn't see anyone in the dungeon halls but neither cared. When they arrived in the entrance hall though, the two were surrounded by students, all asking the same things; "Harry! Are you alright?" and "Where have you been Harry?"

Draco glared angrily at everyone and pushed through the growing crowd, Harry right behind him. They were followed into the great hall where, for the first time, the teachers and headmaster saw Harry. They immediately went up to him and started questioning him. Getting annoyed, Harry held his hands up for silence. Surprisingly everyone stopped their talking.

"I was sick, that's all." Harry said and walked away with Draco to the Slytherin table.

The dark hared teen was being stared at more than usual. He ignored everyone but Malfoy who sat on his right side. The two ate lunch quietly and, when finished, headed out into the grounds. They were silent for a while when a sudden thought struck Draco.

"Harry, what's it like to live with muggles?"

"I think it'd be better if you asked Hermione that." Harry answered casually.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"My relatives aren't the nicest people in the world. Actually they make Voldemort sound sweet."

"How is that even possible?" Draco asked in shock

Harry sighed as memories at Privet Drive flew through his mind. He unwillingly decided to tell Malfoy about his life in the muggle world.

"The first ten years of my life were spent living in a cupboard under the stairs. If I did something to piss my aunt and uncle off, like unintentionally performing magic, they would lock me inside it. Sometimes they even starved me for it. Though the time I sent a snake on my cousin was worth the punishment later.

Dudley and his cronies would use me as a punching bag whenever they were bored. I was a faster runner than them so most of the time I got away. Well a while back they moved me into Dudley's spare room but not out of kindness. They were just afraid I'd turn them into something if they kept me in the cupboard. And during summer vacations they take all my school things and lock them up so I can't get to them. They really hate magic." Harry finished, his fists clenched in anger.

Draco couldn't believe how horrible Harry was treated by his own family. He grabbed the dark haired teen then and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry sighed, and hugged Draco back, never wanting to let him go. Malfoy pulls away slightly and looks into the emerald eyes he loved so much.

The blonde then claimed Harry's lips, feeling the younger wizard kiss him back. The two deepened their kiss moments later, their tongues entwining in peaceful bliss as they pulled each other as close as possible. After kissing for a few minutes they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"You're mine." Draco whispered, his voice full of love.

"Always and forever." Harry answered as he kissed his love again.


End file.
